


Revenge

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mind Manipulation, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: But Peter’s nothing but patient and he’s been waiting and planning his revenge for years. And when Stiles finally presented as an omega the plan was ready to be set in motion.





	Revenge

It still enrages him that the Sheriff kept him from having Claudia, that he insisted on continuing his pathetic little courtship despite the fact that he was only a beta and Peter, as an alpha and from a well-established pack, would have had much more to offer the lovely omega. But Peter’s nothing but patient and he’s been waiting and planning his revenge for years. And when Stiles finally presented as an omega the plan was ready to be set in motion.

The Sheriff out of town on a conference, a couple of bribes here, a misunderstanding there, a secluded hotel room and a healthy dose of heat inducing medicine was all that was needed and when the Sheriff returned it was to the news that his son was mated to Peter Hale.

The look on the man’s face was almost priceless and Peter never misses an opportunity to see him crumble like that again. This means that he takes his morning coffee at the coffee shop closest to the station, just to see the Sheriff stiffen, turn and hurry away as soon as he sees his only son happily bouncing up and down on Peter’s cock in public. He also likes to parade Stiles around town, dressed in nothing but the traditional half-transparent omega robe and his collar, and preferably with a leash attached to his cock cage. He likes to eat out on different restaurants while Stiles keeps his cock warm, either on his knees with his mouth or on his lap, squeezing his knot in the hot clutch of his ass. And since he’s a generous man he’s been known to share, tying to omega up in a suitable position and let people have at it, watching the debauchery and how the Sheriff struggles to not intervene.  


End file.
